The Last Embrace
by disgracefulmonkey665
Summary: OOOOH, what a naughty little moon........


The Final Embrace

A/N- This is your official warning, DON"T READ THIS!

Bear walked into the bedroom, dimly lit by candles. A rosebud clenched gently between his teeth. Luna lay strewn across the bed, her silk gown beating like a heart in the candlelight. She affectionately caressed the silken sheets, admiring Bear's bare form.

Luna grinned mischievously, her lunar teeth gleaming brilliantly. "Come, Bear. Let us rekindle the flame of our love that has gone out long ago."

Bear pulled out the butter from its plastic tub and held it gingerly between his fingers. And said in a tone so sensual Luna almost felt him inside of her "Are you ready?… I am."

Luna nodded once and pulled out the plastic belt. It was Bear's turn first, of course. He turned Luna over and SMEARED the butter all over her body, getting every nook and cranny a golden oily color that flickered mystically in the light. Every crevice was shining with the delectable I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, and every pore had been clogged to capacity. Bear then commenced in licking the butter from her fleshy creases and folds. The creamy delight swirled his senses into a whirlwind of gleaming delight. At last it was Luna's turn.

Luna took the belt and………well now it's your turn to imagine. But if you want to don't want to use your imagination, here's an example. Luna slapped the tight belt across Bear's hard muscled ass. It left a passionate fuchsia welt the size of an apple. And she screamed for the whole world to hear, "Bear, you sexy thaing!" With a gentle brush of her lips against his wound, he almost screamed out in pain. But instead he simply whimpered. Then Luna whispered softly into his ear, "You know how sexy I think that roar of yours is?" then even softer, "Very." Then with another gentle kiss against his tender mark. He roared with such ferocity it shook the room. Luna whispered again into his ear, "That's some hot 'stuff' you got there." Then she leaped onto him and they started showering each other with passionate kisses that raised their souls, they could have gone on forever, but night was fading quickly and they weren't into the whole daytime thing. 

In one final embrace, they had final kiss. And as they kissed, Luna felt a tingle of excitement finding its way up her spine as Bear's hands, in one fluid motion that felt silky smooth against her skin, found their way down to her hips and rolled their way around to her lower back, then went just a bit lower. He pressed against her and she felt and even stronger sensation all along her body. Bear wedged his tongue in between her tonsils, Luna almost couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure if it was the mass of muscle lodged in her throat or the fact that this was going to be their very last kiss.

-3 days later-  
Luna stood on the deck of the cruise ship. In the distance, the lone silhouette of her lover, Bear stood. She knew she wouldn't see him again. She thought of the electric thrill that had coursed through their veins just three nights the earlier. For hours she stood, until the sun had fallen over the now unseen mountains and her lover was gone.

Luna lay across her bed grief filling her stomach so felt as if the heaviest burden had made its habitat deep in her esophagus.

"What will I do?" She though aloud, though no voice answered back, only a knock at the door.

"Room service" a velvet smooth voice rang out, clear as a crisp breeze. The door opened, and in the doorway stood the most beautiful being Luna's eyes had ever met.

He was tall, dark, and Italian. The perfect man. And the black, skintight, bodysuit did nothing to sway his beauty. He had delectable chocolate eyes, with a look so enticing they could swoon any lady. His midnight black hair was gelled back in a way that brought out the contours of his face, adding to the extravagance of his presence. Luna could just imagine running her hands through his hair as he held her tight, and they shared a kiss of passion before heading towards, the sheets. She would keep this fantasy a secret… for now. She would play hard to get for a while. It was obvious that he wanted her. The look he gave her showed pure want. 

"Hello. I'm Dominique. Can I be of service to you?" Luna sneered.

"That doesn't look like a happy face, maybe I could cheer you up a bit." With that he quietly shut the door, and seductively strolled over to the bed. When he sat down he leaned back on the pillow and gave a sly wink. Luna walked over to him, straddled him and placed her hands on the pillow centimeters away from his face. Her hair had somehow escaped the bun it was in and fell in place to veil their faces from the world. He quickly reached up and tugged at her shirt and it was pulled apart, to Luna's surprise, none of the buttons had popped off. She softly brushed her hand along his face, down his neck, across his relaxed muscles, and that showed a lot of self control. She knew he was tense, nervous, of course who wouldn't be, some beautiful girl is practically rubbing her hands all over you. Any man who wouldn't tense, or at least shiver at the touch of her soft silvery touch must either be oblivious as to what was about to happen or be very experienced with that kind of thing. As Luna was thinking this, she wondered which be correct for him, and realized she wouldn't like either. Oh Well she thought , what will happen will happen there's no turning back now, besides… he's hot.

"What's wrong?" Dominique asked.

The question came from nowhere; Luna realized that she had stopped right above his waist. She must have been daydreaming.

-36 days later-  
Luna sat on the deck of the cruise ship, as she had every night since the night of her leaving Bear. The sun was only a golden wisp over the endless sea. A single tear rolled down her cheek…..

"Luna." the perfect voice sang out as a flock of doves "We must speak."

Luna automatically turned in her seat. "What is it, Dominique?"

He grinned at the same time as she. A neat bouquet was rested gently in his fingers. "I brought you a gift to progress my containing love toward you."

Tears simmered in the corners of Luna's eyes. "Dominique you shouldn't have…."

"No. I should" I must……ask something of you."

"Anything" Luna breathlessly replied.

Dominique shoved the roses into her hands "Forgive me." And he leaped over the rail.

Grief stricken, Luna stumbled to Doctor Johnson who sat at his desk in his office. "Doctor Johnson!" She wailed. He looked up.

"I can fix that." Well. Basically he did.

After a bit of playing around, Doctor Johnson decided Luna wasn't invigorating so he dumped her. Suddenly through the ceiling of the ship, a flaming ninja broke through. He was a fat super sexy spicy ninja. He was Ryan. He was interested in Luna. 

"I can give you anything you want!" He shouted despite the hospital's great acoustics.

"Love me!" Luna screamed. And he did exactly that, with a heat of passion hotter that the sun.

-20 days later- Okay so like Luna is really sick feeling, usually in the mornings, and for some reasons her breasts seemed very tender, she also felt bigger than she should, of course being a moon, being big didn't mean that much to her. And she was sick so she went to the doctor. He gave her a pregnancy test. She was positive. (DUH!!!) The horror was tangible as Luna slumped to the balk on the floor. Her shoulders shook and a liquid diamond tear streamed down her cheek. She knew she couldn't take care of this baby. She knew not who the baby's father was. Was it Ryan, Doctor Johnson whose first name was a complete mystery, or Dominique? She tried to ignore the possibility of this being Bear's baby.

"Luna," The doctor's voice broke through. "I have even more bad news. Not only are you pregnant, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but you are also a lesbegay."

Luna gasped "Not a lesbegay!"

Doctor Johnson nodded; his worst hopes confirmed "Yes a lesbegay."

"Not a lesbegay!"

"Shut up already!"

"Fine."

Doctor Johnson ran his tongue over his teeth. "There is nothing we can do."

Luna cried.

-3 months later-  
Luna gave birth to a limp white supple maiden whose golden eyes twinkled with mirth. She named the bay Rylajohnsaniquebear after the potential father. Luna took care of her baby and talked (shouted) with Ryan a lot. His face was always covered and at last she confronted him about it.

"Ryan, let me see the face behind the mask."

Ryan set Rylajohnsaniquebear in her crib "It does not matter Luna!" he bellowed.

Luna leaped forward and threw off his mask. She gasped with shock. The big orange bear stood before her

"Bear!" She screamed

"Luna!" they embraced, there warm flesh fusing together, pulses becoming one.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked, tears pouring out of her eyes as they had every night.

"Why did you sleep with 3 other men?"

"Just get the butter…"

Well you can assume from there………………..

So who is Rylajohnsaniquebear's father, what happened to Doctor Johnson, and what really is I Can't Believe IT"S Not Butter? We may never know… 


End file.
